Memories of a Friend
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: Sakura has always hid a secret from everyone. These will be her thoughts of a certain person and Flash back of her life with him. HitsuSaku. Bleach/Naruto xover. R&R Another one of my Oneshots. Hitsugaya and Sakura


**

* * *

**

Summery:

Sakura has always hid this secret from everyone. She is actually a Shinigami. These will be her thoughts of a certain person and Flash back of her life with him. HitsuSaku. Bleach/Naruto xover

**Memories of a Friend**

Sakura sighed. She ignore Naruto and his babbling about ramen and such. She looked back into the past when she was with the one person she cared about most. _Toshirou-kun… I hope I will be able to see you again…_

**Flashback**

**Sakura age 8, Toshirou age 9**

"_To-shi-rou-kun!" Sakura yelled into her best friends ear. He jumped. "What the hell, Sakura! I was sleeping!" he yawned and went back to sleep. She pouted. A light bulb appeared on top of her head and she gave him a wet wily. "Ew! Gross!" Sakura smiled innocently and a red X appeared of his head. Sakura's eyes widen and she ran away. _

"_Get back here!" Toshirou yelled._

"_Not a chance!" Sakura stick her tongue out at him._

_They kept running and running, until Sakura went tumbling down a hill. Toshirou ran after her and they both tumble down. Toshirou made sure that she would be on top of him so she wouldn't get hurt. _

"_Owwie." Toshirou opened his eyes and blushed. Sakura was on top of him with inches away from his face. She opened her eyes and got off him immediately. "Go-Gome ne, Toshirou-kun."_

_Toshirou sighed and saw that her ankle was sprained. "Hey you okay?" he asked. She nodded and try to get back up but fell. "Itai."_

_Toshirou got in front of her and she faced his back. He knelt down. "Get on. I'll take you back to the house." Sakura nodded and they went to their house. They lived together with Toshirou's grandmother and their other friend Momo. _

"_Oh my. What happened!" Momo asked. Sakura smile at her. "I'm okay, Momo-chan! Just a sprain, no big deal."_

_Momo sighed and checked Sakura's ankle. "You won't be able to walk for a day…" "I'm okay! I told you guys already."_

"_Anyways, Momo-chan did you pass the test?!" Sakura asked and Momo nodded. "Yes I did! Shiro-chan and you should go to the same school as me."_

_Toshirou frowned. "Why the hell would I go there?"_

**End of flashback **

Sakura lied in bed and giggled at the memory. _He never did wanted to go…but he did to control his powers._

**Flashback**

**Sakura age 9, Toshirou age 10**

"_Toshirou-kun! You need to control your powers more! When you were asleep you froze some of my hair." Toshirou looked down. "Gome, But I had this dream…there was this big dragon and I was in a icy plain. I always sense a icy presence within me and that was how it happened I guess."_

_Sakura's eyes sadden. "Maybe we should go to that academy it would be better to control the powers we have." Toshirou nodded his head. "Yeah. We should." _

_Sakura got out a watermelon and sliced it into four pieces. "Want one?" Toshirou nodded. Then he starts devouring it. "I still don't understand why you like watermelon so much."_

**End Flashback.**

Sakura was slicing some watermelon. She got addicted by them because she ate it almost everyday when she was younger. _I miss him I even miss the degusting way he ate watermelons. It was kind of cute though._

**Flashback**

**Sakura age 10, Toshirou age 11**

"_Its hot…so hot…" Toshirou lied on the ground while the summer heat was drying him. Sakura shook her head. "We should be in class not under the hot burning sun." _

_Toshirou got up and grabbed her arm. "Come on, I found a place that I wanted to show you yesterday." Sakura titled her head. "Okay."_

_About 5 minutes of walking Toshirou stopped and pushed Sakura in front of him. Sakura's eyes widen. "Whoa…" it was a field of cherry blossom trees and the wind was blowing cooling them off. Sakura smiled and ran though the field. "Arigotou, Toshirou-kun!!" they sat down below the tree and the blowing winds made them felt relaxed and clam. _

_Sakura stretched her arms out and laid her head on Toshirou's shoulder. "Arigotou, Toshirou-kun." Toshirou laid has head on hers and wrapped an arm around her waist "You already said that." "Well, I wanted to say it again!" Toshirou smiled. "Hai, hai."_

"_Sakura, can you sing?" Toshirou asked. Sakura shoot her head up "Of course I can!"_

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte **_

_**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda **__  
_

_Toshirou started at her._

_**Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka  
Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da **_

_**Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou **_

_**Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa **_

_**Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara **_

_He hugged her closer to him._

_**Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai **_

_**Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da **__**Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo **__**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da **_

_Sakura got out of his grasp and begain to dance._

_**Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne  
Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte  
Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi  
Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to  
**_

_Sakura sat back down next to him and they just stared into each others eyes._

_**Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku  
Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai  
Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo  
Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte  
Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita **_

_He kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and sang the last part of the song._

_**Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru  
Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa **_

_They fell asleep in each others arms. "Toshirou-kun…" Sakura whispered in her sleep. _

**End Flashback**

_That was the last time I saw him. I was then I ended up in this world. _Sakura thought taking a bite out of her watermelon. _I still remember it like it was yesterday. That song it was kind of an confession but we were too young to really understand love, right?_ Sakura began to sing the song again _**  
**_

**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte **

**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda **

**Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka  
Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da **

**Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou **

**Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa **

**Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara **

**Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai **

**Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da **

**  
Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne  
Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte  
Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi  
Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to **

**Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku  
Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai  
Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo  
Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte  
Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita **

**Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru  
Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa **

A black whole appeared and Sakura got sucked into it. "AHHHHH!"

She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the same place she was when it was the last time she was Toshirou.

"Sa-Sakura?" Sakura turned arround and saw a white hair boy about a year older then her. "Toshirou-kun?" They stared into each others eyes and ran to each other. They gave each other a tight embrace.

"I come here everyday, hoping that you would be here too." He said.

"I miss you so much." She said. Sakura let go of him and saw that he was wearing a Shinigami uniform with a white haori.

Sakura smirked. "I see you're a captain." He blushed "Y-yeah."

"I guess I need to go back to the academy to catch up to you."

"Yeah but first…" Sakura kissed Toshirou. "Its nice to be back."

Yeah uh I couldn't think of anything so I just made it up as I go

Hitsugaya- uh huh. are you gonna make another Oneshot?

If I get any ideas then yeah.

Hitsugaya- This will be your 4th HitsuSaku Oneshot. why do you like making them so much?

I just do!

Hitsugaya- ... Whatever.

**If you review you get ice cream!**


End file.
